Avenging Harry Potter
by Vampirezdarkgurl
Summary: After defeating Voldemort, Harry thought he'd be free to live his life as he pleased...unfortunately the Ministry didn't agree. Drugged and captive on a Helicarrier belonging to S.H.I.E.L.D, Harry's only hope of escaping and living a life is the Avengers and their old nemesis Loki.
1. Prologue

**Avenging Harry Potter**

Categories:Harry Potter, Avengers

Pairing: Loki/Harry, Steve/Hermione

Summary: After defeating Voldemort, Harry thought he'd be free to live his life as he pleased...unfortunately the Ministry didn't agree. Drugged and captive on a Helicarrier belonging to S.H.I.E.L.D, Harry's only hope of escaping and living a life is the Avengers and their old nemesis Loki.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**WARNING(S):**** Ron Bashing**

* * *

**-Prologue-**

Scooping up the little first year who was huddled in a corner pale and shaking with fear, eighteen year old Harry Potter dodged the falling stones from the ceiling, running towards where Hermione was gathering up any and all students she saw to get them out of the crumbling castle.

"Hermione you need to take them and go! Get them out of here." Harry shouted towards the bushy haired female.

"We're going!" She shouted back, with one of the younger student's in her arm who seemed to have a broken leg. "Everyone stay close and stay behind me. We need to hurry and get out of here."

Watching them leave, Harry turned and sprinted out of the ruins of the Gryffindor common rooms, looking around for any other student that was still alive. While Voldemort had fallen at Harry's wand almost an hour ago, he refused to leave until anyone still alive was trapped in the crumbling school.

Rounding the corner, Harry stopped short at the sight of Minister Fudge and a small group of Aurors.

"Minister if you're here for Voldemort you'll find his body out in the forest." Harry said, moving to step around the Minister and continue his task, only to be stopped by the group of Aurors surrounding him and pointing their wands at him.

"What's this about?" Harry asked darkly, fingers clasping around his wand tightly.

"Mr. Potter we're here to take you into custody and to examine your wand for any dark curses as we've had concerns about you turning dark. You've defeated the current Dark Lord and can easily insinuate yourself into his place now that he is gone and our world is off kilter after this war." Minister Fudge said, looking gleeful.

Snorting, Harry said, "Really? How about instead of supposedly capturing a 'Dark Lord' to make yourself look good for the next voting season you make yourself look great by rescuing any and all people still alive and trapped in Hogwarts?"

Sneering, Fudge said, "Stun him, take his wand and take him out of here, but make sure _no one_ sees you leave with him."

Not knowing what to do, Harry could only watch as multiple stunners shot towards him. As they connected, Harry's world went dark and the last thing he saw was a grin stretched across Fudge's face.

"Minister Fudge was it? Director Fury will be with you shortly. If you'd please take a seat and wait." Agent Phil Coulson said, watching the portly man who paled and looked slightly ill when he caught sight of the clouds outside of the window. "I'm sorry I should have told you how high we are in the air...you aren't afraid of heights are you?" Coulson added with a hint of a smirk.

Turning away from the window, Fudge walked to the table and sat down while dabbing at his sweaty forehead with a cloth he pulled from his pocket.

"While I'm not afraid of heights I prefer to have my feet on the ground." Fudge said. "I hate to seem impatient, but how long will it be before Mr. Fury is here?"

"I'm here now." The dark skinned man said walking into the room, coat flaring around him as he walked. "You're dismissed for now, Agent Coulson. Maybe you can go and try to convince Stark _not_ to anger Doctor Banner."

"I'll get right on that, Director." Coulson said heading for the door, leaving the two men alone in the room.

"So Mister Fudge what can S.H.I.E.L.D do for you?" Fury asked, sitting down at the table across from the man.

"I would like to offer an alliance with my kind, Witches and Wizards and ask that you contain a dangerous criminal for us in exchange for our alliance. We fear that he might be able to contact allies if we contain him and would escape." Fudge said, looking away from Fury, avoiding eye contact.

"Who is this criminal and what are his crimes?" Fury asked.

"Harry James Potter, eighteen years of age. He caused multiple deaths and the destruction of one of our world's schools which also led to multiple deaths of children starting from the age of eleven. If you agree to contain him we'll be supplying you with potions that you can give him that will keep him subdued and also contain and block his magic so that he can't use it against you."

"You have proof that he's done what he's been accused of?" Fury asked.

"I have death records of how the innocents died and which wand was used to cast the spell. The core of the wand records the spells used and we extracted the records for proof. They all match up with Potters wand; Phoenix feather core."

"Do you have any of this proof or records with you? I'd like to take a look at them." Fury asked.

"Of course." Fudge said, pulling a shrunk briefcase out of his pocket and enlarged it. Opening it, he pulled out a file and handed it over.

Flipping open the file, Fury read over it and asked, "What's this other information? Yew and 13 ½ inches...and why is the section about the wand's owner and maker left blank?"

"We still need to fill in some of the information on there because we wanted to get Potter secured and away from any potential allies. We felt making sure he didn't escape to cause more deaths was more important than filling in a few minor details." Fudge said, wiping at his sweaty brow again.

"What's this alliance you and your kind are offering?" Fudge asked, setting the file down.

"We are wiling to offer our trained Witches and Wizards when you come against magic users. You contact us and we will send them to aid you."

Thinking about how easier Loki would have been to handle if they had other magic users, Fury nodded and said, "Alright. We'll accept your alliance and take point in securing your prisoner. Give us a day or two to set up a secure cell for him and then bring him and those potions you mentioned that will help us contain him."

******END CHAPTER******

_**AN: Okay here's the start of the extended story from the prompt(s) that you guys and girls chose. I hope you're enjoying it so far and that you continue to enjoy it. **_

_**Also I wanted to mention that I know that Harry's wand is Holly, 11 inches with a Phoenix feather core. The one I used is just a little twist that I'm sure some of you will pick up on. ;)**_


	2. Chapter One

Avenging Harry Potter

Categories:Harry Potter, Avengers

Pairing: Loki/Harry, Steve/Hermione

Summary: After defeating Voldemort, Harry thought he'd be free to live his life as he pleased...unfortunately the Ministry didn't agree. Drugged and captive on a Helicarrier belonging to S.H.I.E.L.D, Harry's only hope of escaping and living a life is the Avengers and their old nemesis Loki.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**WARNING(S):**** Ron Bashing**

* * *

**-Chapter One-**

"Lets get on with this I've got a lot of things to do today including a business meeting in two hours." Tony Stark said, strolling into the meeting room on the Helicarrier and dropped into a chair next to Bruce tossing a wave at the other man, and setting his briefcase suit on the table.

"Tony just sit and lets get this information." Steve said, looking a little grim.

"What's the matter Spangles? What's got your flag in a bunch?"

"Tony this is a serious matter and you need to take it serious as a member of the Avengers." Steve berated him.

"Alright alright I'll try to be more serious." Tony said.

"Lets get started. Natasha is away on a mission, but you five are here as a precaution in case anything happens." Coulson said, walking into the room. "We have a prisoner being transported that S.H.I.E.L.D will be responsible in keeping in custody. We want you five here just in case anything happens."

"How dangerous exactly is this prisoner?" Clint asked, fingers playing with his bow that was on the table.

"Mr. Potter, the prisoner, went on a killing spree and killed a large number of people. He's also a Wizard." Phil said.

"A magic user like my brother?" Thor asked.

"Yes and a strong one at that. We've been offered an alliance with others of his kind by taking custody of him. If you'll all follow me I'll bring you to the observation room so that we can keep an eye on the move."

Without any further words, the five stood up from the table and followed Phil out of the room and down the hallway. It only took about a minute and they were stepping into another room with a glass wall which allowed them to see into another room.

"Director Fury. When is the prisoner getting here?" Steve asked, stepping up to the glass, looking into the room, still frowning.

"He should be here shortly." Fury said, as a group of guards stepped into the room along with a few doctors.

"What are the doctors for?" Bruce asked.

"We've been given some potions to keep control over the prisoner. It will keep him subdued and less likely to fight back." Fury explained as a round of cracks sounded in the room and a group of people in robes appeared, two of them holding up a skinny, black haired teen in between them who looked like he would have fell if not for the rough hands holding him up.

"_That's_ the prisoner? He can't be more than sixteen." Bruce snapped out in a growl.

"Harry James Potter is eighteen years old and a mass murderer." Fury said as the people in robes practically shoved the teen at the guards while another passed over vials of liquids before they disappeared again, without saying anything.

As the guards forced the stumbling, glassy eyed teen onto the table in the room and strapped him down, Bruce let out another snarl which drew everyone's attention to him.

"Doctor Banner I think it would be a good idea for you to leave the room." Fury said, motioning for Clint and Thor to take a hold of him.

"No let go." A slurred voice came from the room, from the strapped down teen.

As his skin started to turn green, Bruce snapped out, "This isn't right."

Without putting up a fight, even though he wished to as he watched the doctors insert a needle into the dark haired teens arm and inject a liquid, Bruce allowed Clint and Thor to lead him out of the room.

"I assume we have proof of their evidence against Harry then?" Steve asked, watching the doorway, slightly tense.

"We have some. We don't have the complete file, but I will contact them to get the complete evidence if you'd like to see it." Fury offered.

"I would because something about this doesn't seem right."

"I agree with Cap, here. Something about this isn't right." Tony said, frowning as bleary green eyes locked onto the glass, pleading for help as if he knew people were watching. "Something about this doesn't sit right with me and I don't believe it. I don't believe that that kid did what he's being accused of."

"Well lucky for us it doesn't matter what you believe. This isn't an Avengers or Tony Stark problem it's a S.H.I.E.L.D problem and we're handing it and you don't have to worry about it." Fury replied.

With that, Fury turned and left the room without a look back at the teen succumbing to the drugs pumped into his system.

"Somethings not right about this, Cap." Tony said softly to the blond.

"I know, but I don't know what we can do about it without making us an enemy of S.H.I.E.L.D." Steve said with a frown of his own.

"Well then lets figure out what's wrong with it and help the kid out then. Because regardless of what Fury just said, this became a Tony Stark and an Avengers problem the second they called us in to act as the muscle." Tony said before turning and leaving the room with Steve right behind him.

"We'll talk about this more when we get outside." Steve said, noticing the S.H.I.E.L.D agents walking around the hallway.

"Got it, Cap. Should I have Pepper take over the meeting so we can talk?" Tony asked, already pulling out his phone, tapping out a message.

"Seems like you already are." Steve said, sounding amused.

"Yeah well this is important and Pepper can handle the meeting better than I can." Tony said with a shrug.

As they walked down the hall in tense silence, Phil joined them and said, "Clint is waiting in one of the jets to take you back to the tower. I'd like to join you and have a conversation with you."

"You get the same feelings as us then, Agent?" Tony asked.

"If you've got the feeling that this whole thing is wrong then yeah. I also happen to have video of the meeting with the Minister that set this whole thing up." Phil said, pulling a dvd out of his suit jacket, holding it up.

"We'll watch it back at the Tower. I'm going to fly ahead in my suit and I'll take Jolly Green with me so he can smash freely in his fun room until you get there." Tony said as they walked into the hanger where Bruce, Clint, and Thor were waiting by one of the jets.

Bruce was standing between the two, tense and turning greener by the second.

"Let's go Jolly Green I'm taking us to the tower." Tony said as he engaged his briefcase suit to put on his Iron Man suit.

"Fly fast, Tony because I don't know if I can hold my anger in that long. The other guy really wants to smash." Bruce warned him, holding onto Tony as they took off out of the Helicarrier.

"We'll talk when we get back to the tower." Steve said, cutting off Clint who had opened his mouth to say something.

"You got it, Cap." Clint said with a salute as he walked up the ramp to the jet. "All aboard who's going aboard."

It took them about twenty minutes to arrive at Stark tower and for Clint to land the jet on the extra large balcony that Tony had installed during the repairs after Loki's attack. Since the other Avenger's had their own suites in the tower, Tony felt it would be a good idea to have a landing space for a jet for when either Clint or Natasha had to leave for missions.

Heading into the tower, the three male Avengers and one Agent headed for the floor containing Bruce's anger management room. As they stepped off of the elevator, they found Tony sitting on the floor tossing a ball against the wall across from him only to catch it and toss it again. They could also faintly hear the sounds of crashing coming from the room behind him.

Silently they joined Tony against the wall, listening as the crashes began to slow down until nothing but silence came from the room. Shortly after, the door slid open and Bruce stepped out, still looking angry, but back to his normal self.

"Right now that that's out of the way we've got some things to talk about and to watch, thanks to Agent here." Tony said, pushing himself up and off of the floor. Taking the lead, Tony led the group back into the elevator and pressed the button for the group floor. Shortly after the elevator doors opened and the group stepped out into the communal living room. Heading to the furniture, they each took a seat, trying to get comfortable for the upcoming conversation.

"So obviously we all think that this whole thing is fishy and that something is wrong with the entire situation. What are we going to do about that?" Tony asked.

"Well how about we start with the footage that Phil has." Clint suggested, looking to the side where Phil was sitting beside him.

"Good idea. Lets see that footage, Agent." Tony said, holding his hand out for the dvd.

Taking the dvd when Phil held it out, Tony moved to the entertainment center and put the dvd into the player then returned to his seat as the footage began to play. The group sat in silence, watching the footage, refusing to speak in case they missed anything important.

Once the footage ended, Tony snorted and said, "That guy was lying through his teeth. I've met people like him before. They lie to get the best outcome that they want. He's a sleazy politician that wants to make himself look best."

"He looked rather shifty while he was talking about the evidence. Phil does S.H.I.E.L.D have a copy of the evidence that they talked about? Or a list of accomplices that they were worried would try to break him out? Maybe we could try and speak with one of them?" Steve asked, watching Bruce out of the corner of his eye.

"I don't know the full list of 'evidence' that they handed over, but when I return to S.H.I.E.L.D tomorrow for my shift I'll see about getting it."

"That is a good idea. We don't want to draw S.H.I.E.L.D's attention that we're going against them and investigating." Steve said with a nod.

"Well whatever we're going to do it needs to be done quickly because the other guy wants to break in there and get him out of there. He, and I, don't appreciate the fact that those S.H.I.E.L.D doctors were so willing to inject an unknown liquid into him." Bruce said darkly, cracking his knuckles.

"Don't do anything until I get the information tomorrow because S.H.I.E.L.D will be more than happy to take you into custody, Doctor Banner, if they think you're going rouge." Phil warned him. As the others looked ready to defend Bruce, Phil added, "I'm not one of those people that's willing to do that."

"I wish to return to Asgard and speak to Heimdall." Thor said, looking outside where thunder was rumbling in the distance. "While some mortals may not be willing to accept what he sees as truth I believe you, my fellow warriors, would accept the truth that he speaks."

"Do that, Thor. If you're willing and happy to accept what he says then I'll trust what he says." Steve said with a nod, which was followed with the others agreeing as well.

"So we've got a plan. What should the rest of us do?" Clint asked.

"Act normally. Don't draw any unneeded attention to ourselves from S.H.I.E.L.D. If we do they may move him and we might not be able to find him and help him if he is being wrongly held." Steve said.

"Right...I think that's going to be easier said than done." Tony said. A statement which everyone seemed to agree on.

******END CHAPTER******

**AN: **Here's the next chapter I hope you all enjoyed it and more will be up soon. :)


	3. Chapter Two

Avenging Harry Potter

Categories:Harry Potter, Avengers

Pairing: Loki/Harry, Steve/Hermione

Summary: After defeating Voldemort, Harry thought he'd be free to live his life as he pleased...unfortunately the Ministry didn't agree. Drugged and captive on a Helicarrier belonging to S.H.I.E.L.D, Harry's only hope of escaping and living a life is the Avengers and their old nemesis Loki.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**WARNING(S):**** Ron Bashing**

* * *

**-Chapter Two-**

Only two days after the fateful day when Harry defeated Voldemort and then disappeared during the search for survivors in Hogwarts, Hermione was sitting in her parent's home, watching her boyfriend, stunned at what had just come out of his mouth.

"Ronald Weasley how dare you! You know as well as I do that Harry was _not_ a Dark Lord. Why are you so willing to castigate our best friend and denounce him just because the Ministry and news are claiming he was! We knew him better than that!" Hermione shouted, pacing back and forth, pressing her lips together to try and contain the words she wished to say to her boyfriend.

"Face it, Hermione, every time someone said something about him our entire years during school were true. He was just that good at acting and making us all believe that he was a good, innocent little boy. I was right whenever I turned my back on him." Ron snarled, glaring at his bushy haired girlfriend.

Glaring at him, Hermione stalked over to the table and snatched up the paper with the large headline that proclaimed, _**"BOY WHO LIVED FUTURE DARK LORD! ATTACKS MINISTER AND AURORS SCOWERING HOGWARTS FOR SURVIRORS!"**_

"This is nothing but false tripe! Harry was _saving_ those kids even after defeating Voldemort. I was there and helping him...where were you during that, Ron? Maybe it's not Harry who's the up and coming Dark Lord." Hermione spat, throwing the paper into the burning fireplace.

Jumping up, Ron roughly shoved Hermione, causing her to stumble and then catch herself against the chair near the fireplace.

When Ron opened his mouth, looking ready to continue yelling at her, Hermione slapped him on the face then shoved him towards the doorway. "Get out of my house and be thankful my father didn't see you do that. Consider us done, Ronald. I refuse to stay with a lowlife so ready to turn on his friends and so eager to put his hands on me."

Sneering at her, Ron turned and stormed towards the door while yelling, "You'll be back, Hermione. We all know that you're the one that needs me and not the other way around."

Snorting, Hermione said, "I don't need you. I'll be just fine alone and without you." Following him, Hermione reached around him, yanked the door open and gave him a shove out of it, causing him stumble and barely manage to catch himself before he took a dive into the snow covering the grass.

Slamming the door Hermione walked back into the living room, glad that her parents were out of the house for the day. Slumping down on the couch, Hermione pulled a small photo album off of the table. It was filled with pictures she'd taken since she started at Hogwarts. Flipping through them she felt tears welling in her eyes; tears mainly for her missing friend who was her brother in everything but blood. Stopping at the one picture that had been snapped in the Gryffindor common room before the Yule Ball while she and Harry had been waiting for Ron. Smiling through her tears, she watched as Harry and she just messed around, twirling around in a crazy dance, laughing and having fun like they should have been doing at their age.

"I won't give up, Harry. I won't let them just make you disappear. I know you're still out there and I'll die before I give up trying to find you." She promised the boy in the picture. Setting the open book on the end table, Hermione pulled a notebook and pen towards her, jotting down ideas of where she could gain allies in searching for Harry and where she should start.

An hour later she barely had anything written on the list, but there was one thing she wanted to do right away; check out the ruins of Hogwarts for any clues before the renovations started to repair the school.

Standing up, Hermione rushed up to her room and changed into a pair of faded jeans and a thick sweater, followed by a cloak with a hood on it. Returning downstairs, she slipped on her winter boots then opened the door and walked to the street, using her wand to summon the Knights bus. Seconds later, the large purple triple decker bus came roaring down the street.

Cringing, even though she knew the Muggles couldn't see it, Hermione watched as the bus came to a screeching halt in front of her. As Ernie Prang opened the door, she stepped up and smiled hesitantly at him.

"Where you going today, lass?" Ernie asked, looking at her, white hair as wild as ever.

"Hogsmeade." She answered shortly, not up for any conversations.

"Alright. It's 11 sickles for the ride, 15 if you want a hot chocolate. Talk to Stan if you want that." Ernie ordered.

Handing over the 11 sickles, Hermione took a seat, holding onto one of the rails as the bus took off. Leaning her head forward, Hermione avoided looking out any of the windows. While she wasn't one that was prone to getting car sick the Knight bus was an entirely different experience than driving in a car.

A short while later, the bus was screeching to a halt outside of the the Three Broomsticks Inn. Standing up on shaky legs, Hermione clambered off of the bus while pulling the hood of her cloak up, hiding her identity from anyone in the small village.

Casting a disillusionment charm on herself, Hermione walked through the ankle deep snow, heading towards the castle she could see in the distance, avoiding any of the Aurors she could see patrolling the village and surrounding areas to help make the Witches and Wizards in the area feel more secure.

As she approached the castle where she had spent so many years at, Hermione felt sadness at seeing the once majestic building so torn down and damaged. Using another spell, the Homenum Revelio, she quickly detected and managed to avoid the small group of Aurors that were patrolling the ground.

Walking into the main doors that were standing wide open, one blasted fully off of its hinges, Hermione carefully ascended the staircase that would lead to the Gryffindor common room, deciding her best place to start would be the last place she saw Harry. Wandering down the halls devoid of any life, even the ghosts were missing and portraits were still. To her, the castle felt...eerie to say the least. As she walked further into the familiar halls, Hermione had to use a Lumos to be able to see anything as she walked.

Entering the Gryffindor common room, Hermione looked at the abandoned books sitting open, ink pots tipped over onto stained parchment. Knowing that he had left, she turned around and exited the room almost as quickly as she had entered it. Turning down the hall, Hermione headed the way she remembered seeing Harry going on that fateful day.

Not knowing what she was looking for or what she could even find, Hermione walked, stopping and looking at anything that looked like it might be important...nothing really did.

Nearly a half hour later, Hermione felt a little discouraged and leaned against the wall, sliding down it and let her head thump back against the stone wall.

"I don't know what I was expecting." She mumbled to herself, setting her illuminated wand beside her on the floor. "Anything that might have been here is probably long gone or destroyed by the Ministry."

Closing her eyes as tears of frustration trailed down her face, Hermione wondered what she'd be able to do. No one seemed to believe that Harry was innocent. They all seemed eager and willing to accept that Harry was guilty and no one seemed wiling to fight for the truth against the Ministry.

Sighing, Hermione decided it might be best to give up for the day and go home. Nothing at Hogwarts seemed like it would help Hermione help Harry or even find where he was. Reaching to her side, Hermione looked down as she wrapped her fingers around her wand and caught sight of something out of the corner of her eye. Stopping, she reached over and pushed a piece of rubble off of the item and gasped as she saw what was under it; Harry's 11 inch, Holly wand sitting innocently on the ground and not in Ministry custody like the news article had claimed it to be with recorded proof of dark curses being cast with it.

******END CHAPTER******

AN: Short chapter I know. I'm sorry and I'll try to make the next chapter longer for the next time. I hope you all enjoyed and continue to read the story.


	4. Chapter Three

**Avenging Harry Potter**

Categories:Harry Potter, Avengers

Pairing: Loki/Harry, Steve/Hermione

Summary: After defeating Voldemort, Harry thought he'd be free to live his life as he pleased...unfortunately the Ministry didn't agree. Drugged and captive on a Helicarrier belonging to S.H.I.E.L.D, Harry's only hope of escaping and living a life is the Avengers and their old nemesis Loki.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**WARNING(S):**** Ron Bashing, AU!**

* * *

**-Chapter Three-**

Evening fell in New York with all of the Avengers, minus Natasha who would be back in a few days from her mission if all went well and Thor who was in Asgard speaking with Heimdall, gathered on the communal floor waiting for Phil to return from his shift of the day with any and all evidence S.H.I.E.L.D had on Harry Potter.

"Do you think we'll be able to do this without drawing S.H.I.E.L.D's wrath onto us?" Bruce asked, fingers tapping nervously on the arms of the chair he was sitting in.

"I think if we can prove it to Fury that he's not what that Minister claimed he was we'll be better off, but with S.H.I.E.L.D you never know...I think they're still a little pissed that I diverted their nuke during the Chitauri invasion." Tony said from where he was working on his tablet, trying to pass the time.

"Besides Thor speaking with Heimdall, how will we be able to verify that the information is false or true?" Steve asked.

"That's the problem. I don't know how we can do that. If we could contact some people from that world that isn't biased against the kid maybe we could get additional information, but I have no idea of who we could contact or even how we could contact them." Tony said.

"You mean your genius self hasn't already thought of that?" Clint teased from the hammock he had hanging up near the ceiling.

"As much as I hate to admit it, even my genius takes some time to work during certain situations."

"Well hopefully we can figure it out soon because the other guy is rattling his cage pretty hard. He wants out and he wants to get him out of there. Seeing him strapped down to that table pissed us both off." Bruce said, eyes already green. They had changed to green and stayed green ever since the team had been on the Helicarrier and seen Harry and the entire situation with him.

Before anyone could respond, the elevator slid open and Phil walked in, holding up a file in his hand. "I've got good and bad news...which one do you want first?"

"We'd be stupid to take the good news first." Tony said with a roll of his eyes.

"Alright bad news first. The bad news is we don't have much information. We haven't received any new information that what we were told during the meeting with the Minister and the Director doesn't seem too concerned about getting it." Phil said, holding out the file in his hand which Bruce took. "We were told the basics; mass murderer, records from his Phoenix feather core, 13 ½ inch, yew wood wand as proof..."

"This isn't yew and the wand isn't 13 ½ inches. Close to it, but it's maybe 10 ½ or 11 inches." Bruce said, holding up a picture of the teen smiling, standing in between a bushy haired female and a redheaded male, each of them holding wands in their hands. They looked young in the picture, maybe only ten or eleven years old.

"You can tell the difference between wood?" Tony asked, leaning over to look at the picture.

"If you remember I used to travel a lot. I learned a lot about different, sometimes irrelevant things." Bruce said with a shrug. "If I'm looking at this right this might be wood from a Holly tree."

"Okay so how does that help us?" Steve asked, feeling a little lost.

"Well the Minister said that they evidence they recorded came from a yew wand, 13 ½ inches. If that's true and this wand is his real wand...someone screwed up and that's an innocent kid strapped in the Helicarrier."

"But can they have more than one wand? Can someone else use their wand and cast those spells? We have unanswered questions that we need answered." Steve said, frustrated.

"Well on to the good news then. We have a small list of accomplices that they warned us to look out for. I think Tony should put his skills and name to use and try and contact some of them." Phil said, holding up another file. "We've got family; an aunt; Petunia Dursley, Uncle; Vernon Dursley and cousin; Dudley Dursley. They have them marked as a 'non threat'. The only threat listed on the page is a classmate and friend of his; a Hermione Granger."

"That's it? Gimme that list and I'll get contact information." Tony said, holding his hand out for the file. "Should I make contact as soon as I get information?"

"I don't think we have time to waste so go for it." Steve said with a nod, looking at Phil for any agreement or disagreement.

"I agree we need to get in touch and see what they know, if anything." Phil agreed.

"Great I'll go and get to that. If Thor shows up get me. I want to know what he's found out." Tony said, standing up and heading for the elevator without waiting for a response.

Walking into the elevator, Tony said, "Jarvis pull up any information you can find on the following four people; Petunia Dursley, Vernon Dursley, Dudley Dursley and Hermione Granger. Have them sent to the computer in my lab."

"Yes sir, pulling up all available information now." Jarvis responded.

When he reached the floor with his lab, Tony stepped out of the elevator and walked into the room, heading to the small office off to the side where he had a small futon couch, desk computer and telephone set up; an office that he set up to appease Pepper when she got on him about resting and answering calls when he got them.

Walking into the room, Tony sat down at the desk and turned the computer monitor that was already lit up with information towards him.

"Alright lets get started." Tony mumbled, pulling up the contact information for Harry's family first. They all lived in the same house so he only had to call the one number. Dialing the number, he listened as the phone rang three times before it was picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hello ma'am I'm hoping to speak with Petunia Dursley. Would you be her?"

"Yes sir this is her." The sickly sweet voice said.

"Very good. I was looking for some information and I thought you or your family would be the best to help me."

"I can try my best. What are you hoping to find out?"

"I'm calling in regards to your nephew, I believe, Harry Potter..."Was all he got out before Petunia cut him off, voice angry now.

"Listen here, sir, that reprobate is not my family's concern and hasn't been for well over a year. We have nothing to do with him or his freakish ways. We have no idea where he is, nor do we care to find out. Do_ not_ call us again." Petunia snapped before she hung up.

"Well that went rather well didn't it, J?" Tony asked sarcastically.

"It seemed to go splendidly, sir." The AI responded.

"Well lets move on since his _loving_ relatives were so unhelpful." Tony muttered, closing the window with the Dursley's information on the page and pulled up the page with Hermione Granger's information.

Dialing the number, Tony hoped he didn't get the same response as he did from the Dursley's. Listening to the phone ring again and again, Tony began to lose hope for an answer before a breathless voice answered.

"Hello?" A female voice answered, sounding out of breath.

"Hello I'm looking for Hermione Granger is she available?" Tony asked.

"Just one second we're just getting in from the store. I'll fetch her for you." The female said before she set down the phone and Tony could hear her in the distance calling, "Hermione honey there's a gentleman on the phone for you."

"Hello?"

"Hermione Granger?" Tony asked.

"Yes who's calling?"

"Ms. Granger my name's Tony I was hoping to speak to you about Harry Potter..." Tony got out before he was cut off.

"Who is this? If this is a reporter you can bugger off because I'm not giving you an interview about my friend." She snapped out.

"No Ms. Granger I'm not a reporter. My friends and I are trying to help Mr. Potter, but we need to know if he's innocent before we can do anything."

"Why are you calling me then? I'm his _friend._ Don't you assume I'm going to proclaim his innocence even if he wasn't?" She asked, still sounding suspicious.

"Sir the others wished for me to inform you that Thor has arrived in the building." Jarvis said, interrupting the phone call.

"Ms. Granger I need to go I have a meeting with someone who might be able to help Harry. If you think you can trust me give this number a call back and I'll answer. Look up The Avengers and Tony Stark...you can trust us. If we don't hear back from you we'll take that as your answer not to trust us." With that, Tony hung up, hoping he hadn't just ruined any chance of getting her help.

Standing up, Tony rushed towards the elevator, wanting to get up to the room to see what Thor had found out.

"Thor, point break, what did you find out?" Tony called, walking into the room, instantly spotting the blond standing with his arms crossed over his armored chest.

"Sadly Heimdall was not able to see the Wizards. He claims that there is something about their magic that hides them from his view." Thor said with a frown.

"So he couldn't help us. Great that puts us back to square one." Clint swore.

"Not entirely. I feel that I know of a way to solve this conundrum, but I have doubts that you will agree with it." Thor said, moving to drop onto a couch, cringing when it cracked underneath him.

"Lets hear it, Thor. We'll take any suggestion right about now." Steve said, motioning for Thor to continue.

"Loki." Thor simply said.

"What about your crazy brother?" Tony asked, looking at the god.

"Loki has the power to find out if he did what he is accused of doing."

"How can we be sure that Loki won't just lie or he won't use the time to try and escape from us?" Steve asked.

"If there is one thing I know about Loki it is that he is protective of Magic users and does not stand for harm, even more so in the case of unjustified harm, coming to them. He will not lie about the truth on this matter."

"That's great and all, but if we break into S.H.I.E.L.D with Loki we'll be considered dangerous and to have turned and we'll be hunted down and taken out. How can we avoid that?" Clint asked from his hammock, tensing when Loki was mentioned.

"Well what if Loki breaks in on his own? S.H.I.E.L.D won't know that Loki didn't escape from Asgard if we don't tell him and he's been able to break into one of S.H.I.E.L.D's bases before so I don't see why he couldn't do it again." Phil spoke.

"That might work. Thor could you get Loki here to help us?" Steve asked.

"I shall speak with my father and Loki about the matter. Loki will agree as soon as he hears about the unjust treatment of the young magic user. It might be more of a task with my father though."

"Well try because something tells me that kid did _nothing_ that he was accused of. I think the people who sent him here might have set him up." Steve said.

"I shall leave and return with haste." Thor said, standing up and grabbing Mjolnir.

As Thor left, using the balcony as his exit point, Steve said, "We'll need to decide what we can do if he really is innocent. S.H.I.E.L.D might not be willing to do anything if it means losing the support of the magic users."

"Lets deal with that when it comes to that, but if that kids innocent, regardless of what S.H.I.E.L.D thinks I'll be giving him sanctuary in the tower even if you all don't agree. I refuse to allow him to suffer for something he didn't' do." Tony said stubbornly.

"And I agree. If he didn't do it he's getting our support and protection, but we'll need to try and do that without ruffling any feathers and causing a war between everyone that will just cause hundreds of deaths."

******END PROMPT**** **

AN: Here's your next chapter. Things are starting to heat up now. :) I hope you're all enjoying the story and more will be up soon.

**A few important notes for you readers:**

_**I've added AU to the warnings because I've had people pointing out that things aren't accurate to H**__**P**_ **_cannon (ex: Fudge is still minister). I think I'm just so used to writing AU's that I didn't think to add the warning._**

_**Also I wanted to say I' m sure everyone will be skeptical about Bruce being able to identify the wand wood just by looking at the picture, but in my mind he's traveled a lot and seen many different things.**_

_** And another , final, important note I know where I'm going in this story and things may not happen right away that you think might/should happen (For example with Harry's wand being found). Just know I have plans on what I'm doing and I'm not forgetting or just having things done with. :)**_


	5. Chapter Four

Avenging Harry Potter

Categories:Harry Potter, Avengers

Pairing: Loki/Harry, Steve/Hermione

Summary: After defeating Voldemort, Harry thought he'd be free to live his life as he pleased...unfortunately the Ministry didn't agree. Drugged and captive on a Helicarrier belonging to S.H.I.E.L.D, Harry's only hope of escaping and living a life is the Avengers and their old nemesis Loki.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**WARNING(S):**** Ron Bashing, AU!**

* * *

**-Chapter Four-**

Landing in his home of Asgard, Thor took a second to take a breath of the air and the sight of the golden city in the distance before he headed for the horse that was waiting for him, courtesy of Heimdall. Giving a nod to the gatekeeper, Thor hauled himself into the saddle and started towards the city at a gallop.

Before long he was passing through the gates into the city and slowed the horse down to a walk so that he didn't trample anyone in his path. Dismounting, he handed the reins to the nearest hand then made his way towards the palace, walking up the steps. As soon as he entered, he turned towards the right and headed towards a guarded doorway.

"I wish to speak with my brother." Thor informed the armed guard, guarding the stairs to the cells.

"Of course, Prince Thor. Prince Loki is in the same cell as when you were last here." The guard informed him, stepping aside to that Thor could climb the staircase beyond the doorway. There was a set of stairs leading up into the palace and one lower; each one led to a different level of the prison. The higher section was where Loki was placed. Climbing the stairs, Thor ran a hand through his blond locks, hoping his brother would be easily swayed towards helping him.

At the top of the stairs was another armed guard, blocking a thick metal door.

With a slight bow, the guard stepped aside, opened the door, and said, "Prince Thor."

Stepping through the door, Thor walked down the hall, heading towards the room that held his brother. Stopping outside of the door that had Loki's name engraved in the prisoner ID plate, Thor took a deep breath then reached out, opened the door, and stepped inside.

The cell was set up like a set of rooms, there was a bed off to the right with a door beside that which led into Loki's bathing chambers. To the left of Thor there was a small table with two chairs at it. On top of the tables were some of Loki's books that he had requested upon his imprisonment.

As he stepped inside, Thor caught sight of Loki leaning against the wall looking out the window at Asgard, taking into the scenery.

"Hello brother. What has you visiting my humble abode?" Loki asked without turning around.

"Brother I come to ask for your help." Thor said, stepping forward, moving towards the small table in the room.

"What ever would make me wish to help you?" Loki asked, turning towards Thor with a raised eye brow.

"This has nothing to do with my own well being, Loki. Neither does it have to do with anyone on Asgard or my S.H.I.E.L.D brothers on Midgard. However my fellow Avengers and I have come across a problem that only you can help us with."

"Again, I pose the question, why would I help you or your friends?"

"Not for me or them, but for a Wizard who we think is being wrongly imprisoned. Would you let a fellow Magic user suffer because you wish not to help us?" Thor asked, sitting at the table.

"Even if I was eager to help a fellow Magic user, Odin would never allow me out of my cage to help...and I highly doubt S.H.I.E.L.D would eagerly welcome me in to help them."

"You would not be aiding S.H.I.E.L.D...you would be breaking in to their flying ship to retrieve the Wizard."

"You wish for me to break into your allies ship? Do you no longer hold an allegiance to them?" Loki asked, looking intrigued.

"The Avengers and I will still stand with them against any threat to Midgard, but we do not agree that the Wizard is guilty, but we cannot take him out without making ourselves and enemy of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"So you wish for me to do your dirty work." Loki said, dryly.

"If there was another way we would do it, but we need to know if he is truly innocent and get him out of there _safely_ if he is. You're the only one I would trust with this, brother."

"After what I've done you would trust me with this? Are you that sure that I will not use the time to escape?"

"Call me ignorant or stupid if you will, but I believe there is still good in you, Loki. I know you will do the right thing in the end."

Standing quietly for a few seconds, Loki stared at Thor before he turned around and returned to his position near the window. Once he was looking outside he said, "Leave me to think. Return later tonight and I will give you my answer."

"Of course, brother. I shall speak with father about having you released and then return."

With that, Thor stood and made his way out of the room and out of the prison area of the palace and towards the rooms where he was likely to find his mother and father at this time of day; their own personal dining rooms where they would eat their mid-morning meals together.

Knocking on the doors, Thor waited for a response and a call for entrance before he opened the doors and stepped inside.

At seeing her eldest son, Frigga stood up and moved to embrace him.

"Greetings mother." Thor said, returning the hug before nodding towards his father, "Father."

"Have you returned to speak with Heimdall again?" Odin asked, pushing his empty plate away from him.

"No I came to speak with Loki this time." Thor said, allowing his mother to lead him to the table and push him down into one of the chairs.

"Has your brother somehow managed to cause his usual mischief from his rooms?" Odin asked, looking up at Thor with his one good eye.

"Nay he has not." Thor said, looking to the left at his mother before returning his gaze to his father. "My fellow warriors on Midgard believe that Loki could help us with a current problem. I came to ask him for his help and you to allow him to return to Midgard with me to give that help."

"How can your brother help you from here?"

"He cannot and that is why I am here. I wish to ask you to release him into my custody to allow him to aid my fellow warriors and I."

"Thor your brother caused hundreds of deaths when he was last on Midgard. I am sure you understand when I say I am hesitant to allow him to return there lest he cause more."

"He will not, but I will take any and all responsibility for him while he is there. Any wrongs he causes will sit on my shoulders and I shall accept punishment for them." Thor promised, staring straight at his father.

"And if he kills more Midgardians you would take the punishment he would suffer?"

"Yes in an instant."

"Then you are very confident that he will not cause more senseless deaths? That or you have lost all your senses."

"I know he will not cause any more deaths while there because I know he will want to help with this problem."

"I wish to speak with your brother before I make any decisions. Tell the guards to have him brought here and then leave us to speak." Odin told his son.

Standing up, Thor went outside and told the guard to have Loki brought to the rooms then leaned against the wall across from the door.

Only minutes later, Loki was led down the hallway, magic restraining shackles around his wrists to keep him from using against anyone. Once Loki was in the room, the guard stepped back out, retaking his place guarding the door.

Shifting anxiously, and slightly impatiently, Thor avoided the guard's knowing look. As time passed, Thor began to feel more and more anxious as the doors remained closed to his parent's rooms.

After another five minutes went by the door opened and Loki walked out, rubbing his bare wrists.

"Before our trip, brother, I wish to gather supplies from my chambers." Loki said, turning right and walking towards his rooms in the family wing.

******END CHAPTER******

AN: I want to make note that I haven't seen Thor: The Dark World and I haven't watched Thor in a while so I don't really remember what Asgard looks like or even what the prison cells would look like so I improvised. I looked up some pictures online, but none of them really helped me out.

Also there's a poll up in my profile so I'd appreciate if you guys and girls would take a few seconds to go and vote. It'll be up for a week.


	6. Chapter Five

**-Avenging Harry Potter-**

Categories:Harry Potter, Avengers

Pairing: Loki/Harry, Steve/Hermione

Summary: After defeating Voldemort, Harry thought he'd be free to live his life as he pleased...unfortunately the Ministry didn't agree. Drugged and captive on a Helicarrier belonging to S.H.I.E.L.D, Harry's only hope of escaping and living a life is the Avengers and their old nemesis Loki.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**WARNING(S):**** Ron Bashing, AU**

* * *

**-Chapter Five-**

Almost two days after Thor left to return to Asgard, Tony was sitting in his lab, tinkering with an upgrade for Clint's arrows. He had already developed some that, when they exploded, emitted a knock out gas and was currently working on ones that would explode like a flashbang and would temporarily stun their enemies, hopefully giving them an advantage.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you sir, but Thor is back along with Loki and Agent Romanoff is in the elevator heading to the floor they're on." Jarvis announced.

"What? Is there anyone else on the floor with Thor and Loki?" Tony asked, jumping up and heading for the door.

"No sir just the two. Shall I inform the Captain and others?"

"Yeah let them know." Tony said stepping into the elevator and pressed the button for the communal floor. "And J, get my elevator up there quickly."

"Shall I stop her elevator until you arrive?"

"No she'll just get out and get up there. Plus that will put her guard up and she'll be suspecting trouble. Just get me up there quickly so she doesn't try to kill them." Tony said, even as a gunshot sounded as the elevator stopped and the doors open.

"Natasha wait!" Tony shouted, rushing forwards as her finger tightened around the trigger again.

"What is _he_ doing here?" She asked, tightly, eyes staying on the gods in front of her.

"We'll explain everything I promise just put your gun down." Tony said.

"Natasha stand down!" Steve's voice ordered from behind them as he stepped off of the elevator with Clint and Bruce.

Looking between the group, Natasha sighed and slowly lowered her gun, but kept it in her hand, ready to use it if need be.

"I want an explanation and I want it _now_." She ordered tossing a glare towards her teammates.

"This is lovely and all, but while you do that I'll do what I'm supposed to be doing." Loki said with a grin before disappearing.

Tensing, Natasha frowned and looked at the team who all backed up when her eyes connected with theirs. "Explain. Now." She ordered.

Gulping, Tony glanced at the others and saw the same worried and concerned looks on their faces.

Appearing inside of the Helicarrier, Loki took a second to look around at the agents scurrying around, doing whatever their task at the moment was completely unaware of his presence thanks to the spell keeping him invisible to them. He could easily destroy them and their precious Helicarrier if he wished to.

Heading out of the room and down the hall, Loki sneered when he caught sight of the one eyed leader walking down the hall talking with another agent, oblivious to everything but the papers in his hand.

"This information doesn't make me happy, doctor. You and your team were ordered to see what information you could obtain from Potter's blood and you have yet to show me any results. Tell me why I shouldn't replace you and your team and find one that will do what they promise."

"Director Fury it isn't as easy as simply taking his blood and harnessing his powers through it. We need to first find the DNA strand that his magic is in and then try to extract it and work from there. It is not a simple procedure. Especially since his magic might not even be viable in his blood. It might be something in his brain or just laced through his body."

"I said nothing about you harnessing or extracting his magic...not at this time anyway. I simply want you to find any information about it so that we could check others blood and see if we can verify their status as a Witch or Wizard through their blood. That way we'll know if we're dealing with one if we come across an enemy with the same pattern in their DNA."

"Uh yes sir, Director I'm sorry I must have misunderstood/" The doctor said, fiddling with the glasses covering his eyes, looking away from Fury. "We'll try our best to get the information quickly. I'll have my team work overtime until we get it."

"See that you do. Now that we know there's an entire world of them out there we need to be able to know if we're dealing with one. And see about replicating the potion they gave you to contain Potter. It would come in handy against them if need be." Fury ordered.

"Yes sir Director we'll get right on that." The doctor said with a nod. "If that's all I'll get back and get the team working double time."

"That's it for now. I want an update before you leave for the day, doctor or else I'll see about finding another, more competent, person to take over your duties." Fury ordered, continuing down the hall as the doctor stopped and turned around.

Following behind the doctor, Loki couldn't help giving him a bump, causing him to stumble and bump into a tray of equipment in the hall which made the other agents look up at him.

Chuckling at the embarrassed look that spread across the doctors face as he adjusted his coat, Loki continued to follow him down hall, pace quicker as the doctor tried to escape the watchful eyes of the fellow workers. As they got further into the area, he noticed more and more people wearing long white coats and knew he was in the right spot thanks to Thor's description.

Looking at the scrolling information on the plaques on the wall, almost like the prison plaques on Asgard, Loki stopped as the doctor continued on to the room next door when he saw the name he was looking for scrolling; Potter, Harry J.

Looking between the door that led into the room holding the prisoner and the door the doctor went into, Loki decided he wanted to see what the doctor was up to first. Slipping into the door that the doctor left slightly cracked, Loki watched as the doctor paced back and forth in front of two others wearing the same type of coat; a male, maybe in his late forties, with a bald head and blue eyes and the other, a female who looked pretty young, with long brown hair pulled into a ponytail and brown eyes.

"I want results and I want them _now_. Not only is the Director breathing down my neck for results I have to Council demanding the weapons they ordered us to create using his magic. I don't care how late or long you need to work to get them but get it done and get it done _now_." The doctor shouted as he yanked at his black hair, pacing faster and faster in the room.

"Doctor there is absolutely nothing in his blood or DNA that we can find to extract to recreate."

"Then crack open his skull and inspect his brain for any anomalies. As long as he's still alive then I don't care how you get the results that I need."

Furious, Loki dropped the spell hiding him, causing the female doctor to shriek. Ignoring her, Loki grabbed the pacing doctor around the throat and slammed him against the window, head cracking the glass and causing a pattern of spiderweb fractures to appear.

"How pitiful you are to think that you could harness what isn't your to control." Loki said with a sneer, ignoring the other two doctors as they ran from the room, no doubt going to summon help. "Do you really think you could take control of what is too strong for you?"

Gasping, the doctor grasped Loki's wrist, trying to pull the hand that was cutting off his air supply away from his throat.

"Lucky for you I do not have the time to deal with you, but know this, if you even think about continuing this foul line of work I shall hunt you down and destroy you piece by piece. You shall wish for death long before I grant it to you."

With that, Loki disappeared before reappearing beside the table that Harry was strapped to. Using his magic, he reinforced the door, blocking off entrance to the guards he could hear pounding down the halls.

Pocketing the capped potions that they had been forcing into Harry's body, Loki destroyed the computers in the room that held the information on them before he moved to the table and placed his fingers against Harry's temples.

"Innocent or not I shall take you away from this torture, but I must know so I know if I am to bring you to my brother and his irritating allies or not." Loki mumbled, closing his eyes as he sunk into Harry's mind.

A short time later, Loki pulled out of Harry's mind and memories, eyes flashing with fire. Easily breaking the straps securing Harry to the table, Loki scooped him up in his arms, Harry's head landing on his shoulder.

Using a blast of magic, Loki destroyed all of the equipment in the room, hopefully destroying any of the files and samples the doctors had. With that, Loki removed his barrier on the door, watching as it burst open, Fury in the lead with a gun in his hands.

"Put him down and put your hands up, Loki. You've got nowhere to go."

"I shall not. And you, should check facts before you imprison an innocent man and allow your doctors to experiment and torture him. Did you know your lead doctor has been trying to use his magic to create weapons for your council?" Loki asked, watching as anger rose in Fury's one good eye. Giving a mocking bow, Loki said, "I bid you all a farewell."

With that, Loki disappeared, holding the Wizard securely in his arms.

* * *

"It's taking your brother a long time and we haven't heard from S.H.I.E.L.D about Loki showing up...are you sure he didn't just skip out on us?" Tony asked, looking at the clock on the wall.

"No Loki would not do that. Have faith that he will be here." Thor said, even though his face betrayed his worry.

"I still say that was a stupid idea. If he's guilty we've just given Loki a strong ally that will have no problems about killing." Natasha said, fingering her gun.

"You'll understand when you see him, Nat. He just...doesn't look capable of what they claimed." Clint said.

"A lot of people can look innocent and be guilty." She said giving Clint a look that said he should know that.

"Maybe so and if we're wrong we'll listen to you say 'I told you so', but we're not wrong. Because, you know, I'm never wrong." Tony said, cutting off the argument that seemed to be brewing.

As they all sat around, trying not to look anxious, Loki appeared with an irate look on his face and the limp body of S.H.I.E.L.D's prisoner, Harry Potter, in his arms.

"Where can I place him?"

"Put him on the couch." Tony said, pointing towards the furniture, ignoring the blaring Avengers alarm going off in the background while Steve went to answer it.

"If you want your little electronic toys to be safe I need to place him somewhere else. When he wakes the blocking potions they've been injecting him with will wear off and his magic will overflow and explode causing damage to any electronics in the area." Loki explained.

Sharing a look, Tony said, "Follow me. We'll put him in the Hulk-proof room. Anything in there is meant to be replaced if it gets broken."

Nodding, Loki followed him, ignoring the others in the room who were scrambling around getting ready to rush out to meet Fury and try to keep him from figuring out what was happening.

"How bad was it?" Bruce asked, walking beside the god.

"They were experimenting on him. Trying to harness his magic by using his blood." Loki hissed out, clenching his hands around the bundle in his arms.

Growling, Bruce's eyes flashed green as he clenched his fists.

"Easy there Jolly Green. We only have the one emergency room and I don't think it would be a good idea to put Hulk in the same room as the Wizard there if he's going to cause chaos when he wakes up." Tony said, punching in the code to open the room.

"Tony, Bruce we need to head out." Steve said rushing into the room dressed in his costume.

"Alright...what are we going to do about Loki?" Tony asked, realizing they'd never talked about it.

"I shall stay here and watch over the Magic user. He will need someone capable to help him here when he wakes." Loki said, keeping his eyes on the teen as he slowly lowered him onto the small bed in the room. Sitting on the edge beside him.

"Don't make us regret trusting you." Steve warned, motioning for Tony and Bruce to follow him.

"And don't even think about hurting him. Hulk already feels rather protective of someone that has been experimented on and hurt." Bruce said before following the other two out.

Not answering, Loki reached out and ran his fingers through the dirty and knotty black hair of the Wizard.

******END CHAPTER******

_**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay so I had a problem with my computer and I lost the document with how I planned the story to go and the next few chapters I had written (I had 3-4 chapters written ahead of the current one). Right now I have lost pretty much ALL motivation for this story since I lost all that work, but I will still be working on it to finish it. I'm going to try to not rush through the story, but honestly I just want it to be done since I lost all of that work and the motivation along with it. **_


	7. Chapter Six

**-Avenging Harry Potter-**

Categories:Harry Potter, Avengers

Pairing: Loki/Harry, Steve/Hermione

Summary: After defeating Voldemort, Harry thought he'd be free to live his life as he pleased...unfortunately the Ministry didn't agree. Drugged and captive on a Helicarrier belonging to S.H.I.E.L.D, Harry's only hope of escaping and living a life is the Avengers and their old nemesis Loki.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**WARNING(S):**** Ron Bashing, AU**

* * *

**-Chapter Six-**

As the Avengers sat around the table in the Helicarrier, they watched as Director Fury paced back and forth, while glaring at the security footage played across the screen, showing Loki taking Harry from his restraints and disappearing with him.

"Would anyone, maybe _you_ Thor, like to tell me how Loki is on earth again? And not only that, he broke into our secure facilities and took off with our dangerous prisoner." Fury asked, glaring at the blond god.

"Man of Fury I have had no knowledge of Loki being away from Asgard. On my last visit with my parents they had even informed me that Loki has not been out of his cell because of his refusal to acknowledge that what he had done was wrong." Thor said with a sad frown on his face as he looked at the frozen picture of Loki holding Harry.

"Well he's not there anymore and he's taken off with someone that is just as strong as he is magically. We're going to have another dangerous incident if they aren't found."

"Your scientists haven't figured out ways to stop or protect themselves against magic then?" Bruce asked sarcastically, anger in his eyes. "Loki _did_ say your scientists were trying to experiment with your prisoners magic."

"Doctor Banner maybe it isn't best for you to be here."

"He's a member of my team and he's needed here. I trust him enough to be able to control his anger issues." Steve said, motioning for Bruce to stay in his seat.

Sitting back, Bruce nodded, taking a few deep breaths to control his anger.

"I understand your anger at experiments being done, especially on someone unwilling, but my orders are just so that we can monitor others blood to check for magic levels in others. That way we'll know if we're dealing with magic users so you don't have any surprises during fights." Fury said. "Loki and his magic was bad enough. This way we'll know and can try to counteract any magic they may use to keep civilians and yourselves safe in the face of war."

"Regardless, the other guy doesn't like experiments being done on unconscious and restrained _teenagers._" Bruce said.

Ignoring the veiled warning, Fury turned towards Thor and said, "What are you planning to do about this?"

"I can visit Asgard and speak with Heimdall and ask him to seek out Loki, but there is always the chance that Loki is able to evade Heimdall's sight."

Sighing, Fury ran a hand across his face and said, "Do that and quickly. I want Loki off of this planet and the prisoner back in his cell before we have to deal with another city being destroyed in a fight."

"I shall leave with haste after our meeting concludes." Thor said with a nod.

"Right if this meeting is done I need to get back home because I _do_ have a company to run and inventions to make." Tony said, standing up and looking around.

"That's it for now. Go about your business, but be ready to answer any calls as soon as you get them." Fury said, motioning to the door. "And I expect an answer quickly about why we weren't informed about Loki's escape from his cell or of his return to earth."

"I shall gather the answers as quickly as possible Director." Thor said with a nod as the group stood and headed for the door.

"Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton check in with Agent Coulson before you leave. He asked to speak with you before you left."

"Of course, Director we shall head there now." Natasha said after sharing a look with Clint.

"We'll meet you on the jet when you're done." Steve called after them as they walked down the hall in the opposite direction.

"Got it, Cap. We'll be there shortly." Clint answered.

* * *

A few hours after they left, the Avengers all piled off of the Quinjet and into the tower, already pulling off pieces of their costumes, ears ringing from all the yelling that Fury had done.

"Jarvis what's the status on Loki?" Tony asked, as the suit was dismantled on the walkway.

"He has not left the room he is in with your guest, sir. He has just sat there and observed him and seemed to be lost in thought."

"And has he done anything strange while he's been in there? Like maybe try to brainwash him?"

"Not in any way, sir. He has just sat there."

"Loki does not have his staff in order to brainwash anyone. The All-Father had it destroyed lest it fall into the wrong hands." Thor informed them.

"Doesn't mean he doesn't know other ways to do it."

"I'm on the side of trusting him. He could have just taken off with Harry and not brought him back here and then we'd be screwed, but he didn't."

"He could be lulling us into a false sense of security before he strikes." Natasha countered.

"Could be, but I'm inclined to trust him." Tony said.

"Until he proves otherwise we seem to be able to trust him." Steve said, "But I wouldn't be opposed to Jarvis maybe keeping an eye on him while he's here."

"I can do that, Captain Rogers." Jarvis replied.

"Good thank you, Jarvis. Now Bruce if you'd be willing I'd like to have you give Harry a look over. See if he needs any medical attention."

"More than willing, Cap. Tony have the x-ray machines been fixed since the last incident? I'd like to be able to do some scans to check for any internal injuries." Bruce said.

"They're fixed and Pepper made me get extras in case that ever happened again so that we had some when we need them."

"Loki could tell you of any injuries inside of the young magic user." Thor offered.

"If he's willing to be truthful then I'll accept his help and information." Bruce said, heading out of the room.

"Don't you two want to come with and check on him?" Tony asked, looking back at Clint and Natasha.

"I'd much rather avoid Loki at the moment." Clint said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I agree with Clint. I'd rather not be around him at this second."

"If we get a call come and get us." Steve said, following the other three out of the room and towards the elevator that would take them to the floor that the Hulk proof room was on.

"So what are we going to do now that he's out of there? I highly doubt that Fury will be pleased that we've got his prisoner here?" Tony asked, walking out of the elevator.

"I don't know. I think our best choice would be to keep him hidden until he's awake and can prove that he's innocent to Fury. If he can do that I think Fury will be on our side." Steve said.

"Right Fury might be a hard ass but I don't see him willingly holding an innocent...hell he might even _apologize_." Tony said with a wicked grin, trying to lighten the mood.

Rolling his eyes at Tony's eagerness to see Fury apologize, Steve walked out of the elevator, leading his team members down the hall. They were almost to the door when Jarvis spoke up.

"Sir there seems to be a disturbance in the room."

"Is Loki doing something?" Tony asked, picking up the race towards the room.

"No sir. It seems to all be coming from your guest." Jarvis said as they opened the door.

Stepping inside, they had to duck their faces and shield their eyes as strong bursts of what seemed like winds hit their body.

"Brother what is going on?" Thor shouted, making his way to Loki who was still sitting beside Harry, mumbling to him and he ran his fingers through the messy hair.

"He is close to waking. He must be very powerful if his body is already reacting to the potions leaving his body and his magic being released."

"Is this going to hurt him?" Bruce asked.

"No. What will happen though is that once this burst of magic fades he's going to be weak and tire easily until his magic builds back up. This is, in short, his magic's way of rebelling being tampered and restrained. He will just need to let his magic build up before he feels normal again."

"Stark it would probably be a wise idea for you to leave." Loki said as a burst of energy from Harry caused Tony's arc reactor to flare brighter before returning to normal.

"What why?"

"Is that just a nightlight in your chest or something electronic?"

Covering his arc reactor, Tony took a few steps back and said, "I'll be outside. Get me once everything calms down."

"We should have thought of that." Bruce said, watching Tony leave.

"You do not understand magic and what it can do. I only mentioned it to you once that magic will cause problems with technology and you were distracted. I'm sure it was an oversight." Loki said.

"Can we do anything to help ease him through this?" Steve asked with a frown as Harry arched off of the bed with a little scream.

"No there is nothing. If I was to use to try to help him his magic would fight against it, seeing it as an intruding force and would cause him pain."

Gasping in pain, Harry's hand shot out, fingers clenching and relaxing before repeating the motion. With a whine, Harry twisted his body on the bed, sweat beading on his forehead.

Reaching out, eyes flashing green, Bruce gently took Harry's hand and massaged it, trying to give some relief to the teen.

As soon as it had started it ended, Harry's body collapsing against the bed as one final wave of magic burst from his body, knocking anyone standing off of their feet and to the ground.

"It is safe for the Man of Iron to return." Loki said after a few seconds of calm.

Without a word, Steve went to the door and motioned for Tony to come in.

"All safe and clear in here then?" Tony asked, standing beside the door as if ready to leave again if he needed.

"Yes the outburst has quelled and shall not return. There may be small accidental bursts of magic once the magic user regains consciousness and begins to move around again, but nothing that is in danger of destroying your technology...unless it is done intentionally."

"We appreciate your help in this, Loki, but I'm sure you'll understand when we say that we're still not entirely sure about..."

"If you can trust me and that I won't turn around and stab you in the back at the first chance I get." Loki interrupted. "If you did then you would be stupid and I don't see you or your fellow warriors as stupid.

"Yes. But if you go out anywhere I feel it would be a good idea if you informed us of where you were going and, if need be, have one of us accompany you." Steve said without looking away from Loki.

"While I would feel like a child again in need of supervision I will agree with those terms as long as I am able to stay and help the young wizard while he recovers."

"Don't harm, kill or mind whammy anyone and you're welcome to stay in the tower." Tony said. "Jarvis have a room set up on Thor's floor for Reindeer games here...Jarvis? Are you ignoring me?" Tony asked, looking at the ceiling.

"Ah I believe the last burst of magic may have caused a problem with your Jarvis that is stopping him from communicating in this room. As I said any technology was likely to be destroyed in this room."

"Right of course...I'm going to need to do some experimenting to keep my toys from being destroyed by magic." Tony mumbled as he opened the door and spoke out into it, repeating what he had said, this time Jarvis answered.

"Of course, sir. And shall I have a room prepared for your other guest?"

"What do you think is best, Loki?" Tony asked, turning towards the god.

"If Thor's floor has an adjoining suite that would be best so that I can keep an eye on him until he is better and can safely be in his own." Loki said.

"You heard the man, Jarvis. Have one of the adjoining set of rooms set up for our two guests."

"Of course, sir. They shall be ready within the hour."

"When do you think he'll wake up?" Bruce asked, reaching out to take his pulse, pointer and middle finger pressed against the skin, feeling the rapid pulse beneath it.

"It could be anytime. Anywhere from two seconds from now to months from now. It all depends on how willing he is to wake up and face the world after the injustice he suffered from."

"Great so he could never wake up." Tony said, dryly.

"I truly doubt that that is the case. From his memories I saw a stubborn, strong willed fighter. He will not let the injustice handed to him go lest it happen to another innocent person."

"Alright why don't we go and get some food while Jarvis has the rooms finished. I'm sure we're all starving after the day we've had so far."

"I vote pizza. I could go for a nice, greasy pizza." Tony said, already pulling his phone from his pocket.

"Yes come brother, let me introduce you to some of the wonders Midgard has to feast on!" Thor boomed, wrapping an arm around Loki's shoulders, pulling him away from the bed.

"I'd like to stay down here for a little while and check Harry over...you know make sure he doesn't have any injuries...like we planned to do before we got distracted when we came down here." Bruce said.

"Ah good idea. Why don't you bring him to the medical room so that you can use the equipment there."

"I'll do that."

"I'll bring you down a pizza when it gets here. What do you want on it? Your usual?"

"Yeah along with an order of garlic knots if you don't mind." Bruce said with a nod.

"No problem, big guy."

As Tony led the others out, Thor practically dragging a hesitant Loki, Bruce gently picked Harry up, making sure he had a good hold on the extremely light body. Heading out of the room, Bruce walked down the hall before he entered the medical room only a few doors away.

Moving over to one of the beds that Tony had designed with a built in scale, Bruce set Harry down on it and moved to the foot of the bed where there was a monitor that would display any information.

"Hm well you're a little underweight, but that's not surprising considering you were recently held prisoner. Once you wake up we'll have to get some proper meals in you." Moving over to one of the lab tables, Bruce pulled up a butterfly needle and two tubes then moved back over to Harry's side. Using a small strip of rubber, Bruce tied it around Harry's arm then quickly filled the two tubes with blood before releasing the rubber and placing a band aid over the small hole.

"I know you probably can't hear me, but I'm just going to test these to see if you need any vitamin supplements or anything to help you heal from your captivity."

Moving over to the computer, Bruce took some of the blood and slipped it into the analyzer before setting the computer to run certain tests on the blood sample.

Once he was sure the computer was running, Bruce walked to the side and grabbed the portable x-ray machine and moved back over to the bed, rolling the slightly heavy machine. He was preparing to start taking a few x-rays when Harry's eyes snapped open he took a large gasp of breath.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Harry asked, eyes skittering around the room before he realized he wasn't tied down.

Jumping up, Harry moved away from the bed and from Bruce, eyes bouncing around the room, keeping an eye out for anyone else.

"Harry relax please. I'm not going to hurt you, you're safe here." Bruce said placating, holding his hands up and taking a step back.

"I don't know you so why should I trust you?" Harry spat, stumbling backwards, collapsing against the wall.

"Please I just want to help you."

"Don't...don't come near me." Harry slurred, stumbling, trying to catch himself only to fall to his hands and knees, shaking while trying to hold himself up. Before long, his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell to the ground.

Rushing forward, Bruce carefully picked Harry up and moved him back to the bed, jumping only slightly when the sound of feet running towards the room reached his ears...it seemed Jarvis had informed the others of Harry's brief awakening.

******END CHAPTER******

AN: There we have it Harry is safely with the Avengers and he woke up, briefly as it was. What's going to happen next? Stick around to find out. This chapter came out a little early because where I live is getting hit with a snow storm tomorrow into Friday (anywhere from 4-14 inches of snow) so I want to get this up in case we lose power...ugh I hope we don't.

_**Important Note: **_I want to thank everyone for your kind words from the last chapter. I think some people misread or misinterpreted what I wrote. I WILL NOT be giving up on this story. I never have and I never will stop writing and posting to a story that is a work in progress. I'm going to keep writing it, but I felt it prudent to share that I lost all that work in case updates get a bit further apart and if chapters got shorter or if the story gets a rushed feel to it since I just want it over with now. (Trying not to let that show in what I'm writing) But I hope you'll all continue to read and enjoy the story even with the problems. Thank you all again for the encouragement. It really _does _help. :)


	8. Chapter Seven

**Avenging Harry Potter**

Categories:Harry Potter, Avengers

Pairing: Loki/Harry, Steve/Hermione

Summary: After defeating Voldemort, Harry thought he'd be free to live his life as he pleased...unfortunately the Ministry didn't agree. Drugged and captive on a Helicarrier belonging to S.H.I.E.L.D, Harry's only hope of escaping and living a life is the Avengers and their old nemesis Loki.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**WARNING(S):**** Ron Bashing, AU**

* * *

**-Chapter Seven-**

"Hermione dear please stop pacing. You haven't done anything but that since you spoke to that gentleman on the phone." Hermione's mother said, watching her daughter pace from one side of the living room to the other without stopping.

"I'm sorry, mum I'm just thinking and sometimes I think better when I'm moving." Hermione said, forcing herself to drop onto the couch beside her mother, leaning her head on her shoulder.

"What has you so tense and deep in thought? Is it that boy of yours? Roland was it?"

"Ronald, mum. But no it isn't him. We've broken up because he wasn't the person I thought he was. It's Harry, you remember him right?"

"That sweet boy who seemed to have the world on his shoulders? Of course I remember him; sweet as can be and just as polite. What's wrong with him?"

"He had some trouble in our world...people accused and wrongly judged him for doing something he didn't do. I found evidence that would help prove his innocence, but I don't think it would do any good if I took it to anyone. Everyone seems so deep in the Ministry and the ones that aren't, well they just seem want to forget the war and just move on. That means just accepting that Harry is guilty and not doing anything else. Anyone that might have stood beside me to help and try to get people to believe...most of them died in the final fight...I'm basically alone in this." She said with a frustrated sigh, tugging at her curls. "That man that called the other day said he was trying to help Harry, that he believed he was innocent, but I don't know if I can trust him." Hermione confided.

"You're a smart girl, Hermione, and that's not just your mother saying it. If you feel that you can trust this man I think that you should."

"What if he's just trying to get information on Harry and decided to use me since I'm his best friend?"

"Like I said, darling, you're a smart girl. I can't tell you how to know if he's being truthful, or even to trust your first gut instinct, but I know you'll figure it out."

Giving a slight smile, Hermione stood up, picked up the phone and moved towards the stairs.

"Thanks mum, I'll bring the phone back down when I'm done with it."

Walking up to her room, Hermione shut the door then sat on her bed and found the number in the phone that Tony had called her on and redialed it.

It rang two times before it was answered by a British sounding man.

"Hello?"

"Hello I'm returning a call. I need to speak with Mr...Tony." Hermione said, feeling a little foolish at not knowing the man's last name.

"Who may I say is calling, Miss?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Of course, Miss Granger. Please give me a moment while I get him for you."

She was only waiting about a minute before the phone was picked up and the man that she had spoken to answered.

"Hello Miss. Granger. I was hoping you would return my call." Tony said, sounding slightly breathless.

"I want to start off by saying that if you honestly wish to help Harry then I'll help you, but I want proof. Just because I looked up that group you told me to and saw that they're heroes doesn't make me trust you instantly."

"What would make you trust me and my group?" Tony asked. "Maybe proof that we have Harry here with us and he's safe and fighting off the potions that were forced into him?"

"He...he's there? I want to speak with him." Hermione demanded.

"Well he's not currently awake right now. He woke up the previous night, but hasn't yet today. The person we have keeping an eye on him that knows about magic said it's not unusual for him to be in and out of consciousness because his magic needs to build back up in his core."

"Yes because when certain potions or magic is used on a Witch or Wizard their core depletes after it is fully out of their system and then it takes a undetermined amount of time to restore depending on their original magic levels."

"Good you seem to know what you're talking about...I may be a genius but magic is a little out of my league." Tony said before he added, "Jarvis strike that from any recording. I don't want anyone knowing I said that."

"Not to brag or anything, but I graduated at the top of my class at Hogwarts."

"Hog what?" Tony asked.

"Hogwarts. Magic school...Um maybe I shouldn't be mentioning that to you yet."

"I'll forget you mentioned it right now. If you were the top of your class you must be pretty smart then yes?"

"Smartest Witch in my current generation." She said, not sounding embarrassed about talking about her brains.

"Well then how would you feel about coming out here and helping us with your friend?"

"What?"

"Well if your the smartest Witch than you'd be able to help us in helping him."

"I need to speak with Harry first before I agree to anything." Hermione stated firmly.

"Understandable. Shall I have him contact you at this number when he's awake and able to talk?" Tony asked her.

"Yes. Oh and a little warning, I've known Harry since we were eleven. I know when he's stressed, under duress or being impersonated...if I detect any of those you'll have an angry, pissed off Witch to deal with." She warned.

Laughing, Tony said, "I'd almost want to see what you could do, but sadly we won't because we aren't doing any of those things to him."

"Luckily for you then, because I can be very dangerous when those I love and care about are threatened."

"If you'll excuse me, Miss Granger I have some business things to attend to, but I'll make sure everyone knows that once Harry is awake and aware that you're to be called so that he can speak to you."

"Of course I look forward to hearing from my brother." Hermione said before they finally hung up with each other.

* * *

Harry woke feeling like he was sick with the flu; achy body, fever that raced through his whole body, a sore throat and a haze that seemed to encompass all of his senses.

Rolling off of the large, soft bed he was lying on, Harry stood on wobbly legs, slumping against the wall as he felt a wave of nausea hit him. Once the nausea abated enough to where he could move without fear of throwing up, Harry inched his way across the room, using the wall as support. He was nearly to the door when a voice spoke to him.

"Mr. Potter, sir, I must ask that you return to the bed. You seem to be very ill and should not be walking about with the symptoms you are displaying. I have informed the others to your awakening and they shall be along shortly."

Jumping, Harry spun around, looking for the voice, before he slapped his hand over his mouth as the nausea returned.

"The door beside the bed leads to the bathroom." The voice informed him.

Without a second thought, Harry bolted through the doors on unsteady legs and collapsed in front of the toilet where he quickly lost what was in his stomach.

When he was finished, Harry reached out and flushed to toilet then stood up and stumbled over to the sink where he rinsed out his mouth with the mouthwash that was sitting beside the tap.

He was still standing there, contemplating the shower when he heard the door out in the bedroom open and footsteps walking in. To him it sounded like three people. Giving a sad look at the shower, Harry moved to the doorway and saw he was correct, there were now three people standing in the room; one long, black haired man with the ends flicked out, a man with short, blond hair, blue eyes and a muscular frame and the final man with dark styled hair, facial hair and wearing a business suit.

"Ah Harry, I can call you Harry right? Great. We're glad to see you up and about, but you should probably still be in bed while you recover. I'm Tony Stark, although I'm sure you've heard of because who hasn't..." The man in a business suit said, before the blond covered his mouth with a hand before he addressed Harry.

"Ignore him he's always like this...it takes a little while to get used to."

"Right...so not that I want it to continue, but why aren't I being filled to the gills with certain potions right now? I was told it would be from now until the time I died." Harry said, watching the men closely.

"Because the innocent are not allowed to suffer. I will not stand for it and my brother and his allies will not stand for it. Now sit down before you fall down." The other dark haired man said, stepping forwards, causing Harry to tense. Reaching out slowly, the man placed a hand against Harry's brow, frowning at the heat radiating from it. "Come before you fall." He added, placing a hand against Harry's back, leading him back over to the bed. Once Harry was settled, he wordlessly had a bowl of water and a rag beside him in seconds.

"How did you do that?" Harry asked, interestedly and slightly dazed at the wandless, wordless magic.

"It's magic." Tony said sarcastically.

Glaring at the man even though he was amused, Harry said, "I meant without a wand you wise arse."

Gasping, Tony pressed a hand against his chest before he quickly covered Steve's ears saying, "Steve cover your poor elder ears! They're being abused by the uncouth teens and their rowdy language."

Snorting, Steve pushed the hands away and said, "Tony I hear worse from you and Clint on a daily basis."

Distracted by watching the two bantering back and forth, Harry jumped as the cold washcloth was gently ran across his brow then down his face and around his neck before it was removed, dunked in the cold water and the gesture repeated.

Turning towards the man focused on cooling him down, Harry said, "So I know who those two goofs are, but who are you?"

"I am Loki, prince of Asgard."

"Asgard?" Harry asked, confused.

"An actual Norse God of Legend...and also the man that tried to subjugate all of the world." Tony said, flinching when Steve gave him a smack on the arm.

"Great...so your evil? I don't think I could handle fighting anyone in my current condition."

"That was a lapse in judgment." Loki said, glaring darkly at Tony as Steve forced the man to leave the room.

"Right well right now I don't care about any of that because I feel like absolute shite." Harry said, leaning into the cool cloth Loki kept running across his face, trying to cool him down.

"Do not concern yourself with that matter. It was, as I said, a lapse in judgment and it shall not be repeated. All you need to focus on right now is healing and regaining control of your magic."

"Will I be able to after having that potion pumped into me for so long?" Harry asked.

"Yes. It may take a while for you to get it back fully, but you will eventually. You might, however, need a different wand if it settles differently in your core."

"Will I be able to learn wandless or wordless magic like you use?"

"Probably not. Our magic, while both magic, is not exactly similar in how we use it. In all the history of your type of magic even the most strongest Witch or Wizard has needed a wand or staff to have control."

Thinking about it for a few seconds, Harry eventually shrugged and said, "Oh well it's not that big of a deal to me. I don't plan to go back to that world after how they've treated me. I'll gladly settle in the Muggle world and use my magic in the safety and comfort of my own home."

"Do you not have anyone that would miss you or wish to see you?" Loki asked, curiously.

"One or two people, but it's dangerous for them to know me. It nearly cost them there lives and if I contacted them now...I'd just drag them right back into that danger."

Opening his mouth to respond, Loki was cut off as the door opened and Tony walked back in holding a phone in his hand and said, "Well sadly there's one person you need to talk to because she's threatening to hunt me down and castrate me if I don't allow her to talk to you."

Tilting his head with a frown, Harry reached out and took the phone, putting it up to his ear and rasped out, "Hello?"

A teary, familiar voice asked, "If I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good how do we end?"

"We've managed the mischief." Harry said with a grin, remembering the little code phrase they had created by playing around with the phrase for the Marauder's map in case they encountered anyone using the Polyjuice potion to impersonate them."

"I'm so glad to hear you. How are you, Harry?" Hermione asked, voice sounding more watery by the second.

"Doing okay now that I'm not being dosed with potions. Are you okay? Did they try anything against you after they snagged me?"

"I'm fine. They've threatened to arrest me a few times for trying to find out what they did to you, but they never did. I'm too smart for them to handle."

Chuckling, Harry said, "You've always been too smart for them to handle."

"I know. I'm coming out there to see you. Mr. Stark has already arranged a flight for me. I'll apparently be flying out later tonight."

"Mione don't give up anything to come out here...where ever here is, just to see me. You've got your life over there. And what about Ron? I doubt he'll like you flying out here just to see me."

"Firstly, I'll explain in person about Ron and I, but don't worry because that isn't a factor anymore. Secondly, you're in New York City. I can't wait to see the city. I've always wanted to go. Maybe when you're better we can play tourists and sight see all day."

Smiling, Harry said, "I'll look forward to that." Rubbing at his face, Harry leaned against the body beside him and said, "Mione I don't mean to rush you off the phone, but I'm exhausted and feel ready to drop off to sleep at any second."

"Oh I'm sorry! Mr. Stark warned me that you'll be extremely exhausted while recuperating. I'll let you go and I'll see you when I get in."

"I look forward to seeing you. I've missed my sister." Harry said, missing the way Loki relaxed at that.

"And I look forward to seeing my brother. I need to go pack. Is there anything you want me to bring for you?"

"I don't know what ever happened to it, but if you have my trunk with my personal things I'd like that."

"I have them. I think everything is still in there too; the map, the cloak, your photo albums."

Sagging in relief, Harry said, "Good then the important things are in there." Hesitating, Harry eventually asked, "Mione what about Hedwig? Is she..."

"She's alright. She was at the Burrow. I can see about getting her before I leave."

"Please I'd owe you everything and anything you want."

"You wouldn't owe me anything. Heck you'd be saving me. Hedwig would hunt me down and peck me to death if I left her behind." Hermione said with a watery laugh.

"You're probably right. I've probably got a few coming my way for getting caught."

"I have to go and pack and get to the airport or else I'll miss my flight and I don't want that to happen. I'll see you soon, Harry."

"I'll see you soon, Mione." Harry said before hanging up, setting the phone on the bedside table. Leaning back, Harry tensed when he realized his body was reclining against Loki's. "Um sorry." Harry said with a blush, leaning up and sitting against the headboard.

"It is quite alright. There is no need to be embarrassed about being comfortable around me." Loki said, moving to lean against the headboard beside Harry. "On Asgard it is quite acceptable to be comfortable around someone you intend to..." Loki started saying before he was cut off by a low growl.

Looking up, Harry caught sight of the doctor who had been in the room with him when he first woke up, eyes green as he glared at Loki.

"Ah Doctor Banner I suppose Stark sent you up to check out your patient." Loki said, sliding off of the bed, making sure to stay facing the man who seemed angry.

"Your brother was looking for you." Bruce said, scowling at Loki, who slid around him and made for the door, stopping to glance at Harry before another of Bruce's growls sent him out of the room. As interested as he was in Harry he wasn't interested in being smashed around by the giant green monster hiding underneath Banner's skin again.

Smiling with a little chuckle, Bruce turned towards Harry and asked, "So how are you feeling Harry?"

******END CHAPTER******

**AN: Here's this chapter I hope you all enjoyed it and more will be up soon.**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Avenging Harry Potter**

Categories:Harry Potter, Avengers

Pairing: Loki/Harry, Steve/Hermione

Summary: After defeating Voldemort, Harry thought he'd be free to live his life as he pleased...unfortunately the Ministry didn't agree. Drugged and captive on a Helicarrier belonging to S.H.I.E.L.D, Harry's only hope of escaping and living a life is the Avengers and their old nemesis Loki.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**WARNING(S):**** Ron Bashing, AU**

* * *

**-Chapter Eight-**

Sitting on the bed beside Harry who was resting, Loki carelessly flipped through the book in his hands. He was bored and wanted to go cause a little mischief on the Avengers, but he refused to leave since Harry seemed to sleep more calmly when someone was beside him.

Setting his head back against the headboard, Loki looked over at the sleeping wizard. There was just something about him that Loki felt drawn to...something that made him want to change what he'd done before and try to be better.

Reaching out, Loki ran his fingers through Harry's hair, something he'd become addicted to doing. As his fingers ran through the locks, the door opened and Natasha walked in with a scowl on her face.

"Thor wants your help with something. He says your magic will help him and you can be done quickly as opposed to him doing it alone and causing you more trouble with it later."

Sighing, Loki set the book aside and stood up, "What has that blundering oaf done now?"

Shrugging, Natasha said, "I didn't ask he just said to fetch you so I did. It's not my business what your brother needs help with if it doesn't have to do with the end of the world."

"Will you be staying here while I'm gone?" Loki asked, glancing towards Harry.

"I will be. Bruce told us it's a good idea to keep an eye on him in case he has any problems until he's better." Natasha said, walking forward, making sure she could see Loki at all times.

"I shall return quickly." Loki said, leaving the room after one last glace at Harry.

Walking over to the bed where the sick Wizard was, Natasha stood, staring down at the teen. How Fury could have been deceived into accepting false and incomplete information she'd never know...maybe getting an alliance had been more important than getting the truth.

Sighing, Natasha sat in the chair beside the bed, ready to keep an eye on the teen until Loki returned to keep watch over him. While she wasn't happy that Loki was free and able to roam around, fully capable of causing mischief, he was the only one that could help Harry get better and he had not caused any problems so there was no need to ship him back to Asgard yet.

Grabbing one of the magazines sitting on the bedside table, Natasha started flipping through it, not really reading the articles.

About five minutes later, she heard a moan and looked towards the bed, watching as Harry tossed his head from side to side, bleary emerald eyes slipping open, looking around the room until they fell on her.

Leaning forward, Natasha opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by a raspy voice.

"Mum? Is that you? Am I dead? Do I finally get to go with you and dad now? I'm tired I don't want to fight anymore. I don't want to be a weapon anymore." Harry spoke, eyes filling with tears before they slipped down his face, leaving wet trails in their path.

Feeling sadness well up in her, Natasha reached out and held his hand with one of hers and used her free hand to run her fingers through his messy hair, trying to soothe him.

"Rest. Just close your eyes and sleep. You aren't a weapon anymore. We won't allow it. You're safe here and you can be yourself with no obligations to anyone." Natasha said, feeling sad for the life this teen had obviously had to lead, remembering her own, rough childhood.

"His life has been full of sadness and nothing but being used and abused." Loki's voice came from behind her.

Tensing, refusing to show anymore signs that she was surprised, Natasha glanced at Loki before turning back to Harry.

"Something I feel you are familiar with." Loki continued, walking to the other side of the bed and sitting on the edge of it, looking across at Natasha. "I may not be able to change what I did before, but, even though I'm sure this means nothing to you or your fellow Avengers besides maybe Thor, I will not do anything to take over this world. I allowed my anger and jealousy at Odin and at Thor take over me and I allowed myself to be used by the Chitauri. I refuse to allow myself to be taken over by that anger again. I refuse to be something that..."

"That Harry won't like." Natasha guessed, seeing the concern he had in his eyes when he glanced at Harry.

"I see myself in him from what I saw of his past. Unsure of himself and unable to truly be who he is because others were always watching and judging him...not that we were exactly the same. I was merely judged because of my magic and my unwillingness to train to use my brute strength as opposed to my magic. He was judged on anything and everything because others felt it was their right to judge a child on things a child should not be judged on nor be forced to handle."

Staring at Loki, Natasha couldn't refuse that she could see concern for the teen in his eyes.

"You can go. I shall be here for the foreseeable future. If I need to leave I shall summon one of you Avengers to sit with him." Loki said, refusing to look at the redhead as she left the room.

"She seems to dislike you quite a bit." Harry said, voice rough with sleep.

"That is because she is not fond of me. I'd say she'd much rather kill me then to allow me to be here safely."

"Well I guess that happens when you try to destroy the world and she's one of the ones stopping you; causes instant dislike between both sides." Harry said with a grin, trying to show there was no heat behind his words.

"Ah yes I can see how that would cause the friction between us." Loki said with a grin of his own.

"So how soon before I can start using my magic again? I miss using it."

"Unfortunately it will be at least a month before you can use it. If you tried you could cause harm to your magical core."

"I guess I have to practice patience then...how soon before I can get out of bed?"

"Most likely about a week until you are feeling well enough to stand and move about freely. You will weaken easily and feel tired just as quickly, but within the week you should be well enough to be up and about." Loki said.

"Good. At least then I can focus on other things besides my magic." Harry said.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Mr. Potter and Mr. Loki, but Mr. Stark has arrived back at the tower with Ms. Granger. They are currently in the elevator heading up to your floor along with Mr. Rogers." Jarvis said, making the two magic users jump, still surprised at the voice that came out of no where.

"Thank you, Jarvis." Harry said, smiling at the ceiling. "And I told you it's just Harry."

"Of course Harry. I shall try to remember that." Jarvis responded.

Sitting up in his bed, Harry leaned his head against the headboard and listened as the elevator reached the floor and the doors opened up.

"He's right down here, Ms. Granger. He's a little weak so I'd say be careful around him."

"Thank you Mr. Rogers I promise I will." Hermione's soft voice answered.

"Steve, please. There's no need for formalities with me."

"Then I insist you call me Hermione it's only fair." Came Hermione's response, voice laced with amusement.

As the door slid open, Steve's response was cut off as Hermione entered the room, stopping short when she saw Harry in the bed.

"Harry!" She shouted rushing forwards, stopping before she threw herself at him. Bending down she wrapped her arms tightly around him. "I'm so glad you're safe. I didn't believe anything those liars said in the paper about you."

"That's why you're the smartest Witch in our generation." Harry teased, hugging her back just as tightly.

"See that makes me interested in stealing you for myself." Tony said as he walked into the room, stopping beside Steve who couldn't seem to look away from the curly haired girl.

"As I told you in the car, Mr. Stark I'm more than willing to work with you and use my magic to help you try and create 'magic proof' electronics." Hermione said, sitting on the bed beside Harry, tossing a look towards Loki.

"Mione this is Loki. He's one of the ones that helped me. Loki this Hermione she's my sister in everything but blood."

"I've heard about you from Tony and the others and I'm warning you now, if you try to use Harry in any of your plans or you hurt him I'll hurt you twice as bad god or not." Hermione said, staring him in the eyes.

Grinning, Loki looked at Harry and said, "I like her."

* * *

The following day, Harry was standing heavily against the counter in the kitchen as he filled a glass with water. Hermione had finally went out to get anything that she needed for her room and Tony's girlfriend Pepper was showing her around to the good stores.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Loki asked as he walked into the room.

"Getting a drink. Besides I feel pretty good right now. Not tired or like I'm overdoing it right now. I remember your warning though. I was planning to go right back to bed after I got my drink." Harry said, turning off the tap and bringing the glass filled with cold water to his lips.

As he took a sip, he suddenly froze as sparks seemed to jump from him and into the nearest appliance which happened to be the microwave which started sparking before a stream of black smoke poured from it.

Shaking, Harry felt his legs start to give out from beneath him, but before he could hit the ground Loki was there and holding him up.

"I am taking you back to bed." Loki said, lifting him up and into his arms.

"Boy you sure do move rather quickly." Harry teased with a little laugh as Loki's cheeks turned slightly pink.

Eventually giving a little laugh, Loki set Harry down on the bed then took a step back and said, "I shall leave you to your rest."

"Wait...can you stay? It's kinda boring in here all alone all day." Harry said, avoiding looking Loki in the eyes.

Standing there quietly for a few seconds, Loki said, "Of course I shall stay if you wish.

They sat there quietly for a few minutes before Harry said, "So I feel like we're on uneven playing grounds since you've seen all my memories. Why don't you share some things about yourself."

"What would you like to know?"

"Well you come from an entirely different world...tell me about it. What was it like growing up there?"

"It was like your childhoods here on Midgard. Some children and adults were rather rude and judgmental because I was nothing like my older brother or like the other children of Asgard. That I preferred books and magic to being out on the training grounds learning to fight with weapons. As I got older they became less guarded about sharing those feelings. Even the All-father shared his disappointment in my disinterest in it at times."

"What about the good times you had there? I'm sure you had to have some of those." Harry said, poking the god with his bare toe in the side, causing him to tense as his lips twitched.

"I suppose I did have some." Loki admitted.

"Well? Don't keep quiet spill them."

Smiling, Loki leaned back against the headboard sitting beside Harry and said, "Well I suppose one of those times was when I five..."

******END CHAPTER******

**AN: **_**Well here's this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you for reading and reviewing and more will be up next week.**_

_**Also I was wondering does anyone know if they mentioned what month/year the Avengers was set in in the movie? I can't recall if they did and my brother has borrowed my copy of the movie so I can't watch it right now to check myself.**_


	10. Chapter Nine

Avenging Harry Potter

Categories:Harry Potter, Avengers

Pairing: Loki/Harry, Steve/Hermione

Summary: After defeating Voldemort, Harry thought he'd be free to live his life as he pleased...unfortunately the Ministry didn't agree. Drugged and captive on a Helicarrier belonging to S.H.I.E.L.D, Harry's only hope of escaping and living a life is the Avengers and their old nemesis Loki.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**WARNING(S):**** Ron Bashing, AU**

* * *

**-Chapter Nine-**

The week of strict bed rest, thankfully, went fairly quickly for Harry and Bruce and Loki had given him the all clear to be up and about along with Tony giving him his own floor.

Standing in his own kitchen, Harry leaned down to peek in the oven window, looking at the two pies he had baking in the oven; cooking always helped him relax and it also gave him something to do.

"What you cooking?" Hermione asked as she walked into the kitchen, taking a deep breath of air.

"Cherry and apple pie."

"What's on your mind that your in here cooking?" Hermione asked, pulling out a chair at the kitchen table, sitting down.

"A lot. Mainly about how I'm going to go about being able to be out and about and not stuck hiding in the tower...that won't end well because eventually someone will find out where I am and everyone helping me will be in trouble." Sagging against the fridge door, he added, "I had hoped that once the war was over I'd be able to be free to do what I wanted without people breathing down my back...we can see how well that went."

"We'll figure something out." She said, standing up and moving to her forlorn friend and wrapping him in a hug.

Returning the hug, Harry asked, "So what got you out of the lab? Did Tony call it a day?"

Snorting, Hermione said, "No, but Pepper did. She came in and pretty much dragged Tony out by his ear."

"Well we've only been here for a week and we can see he's a workaholic when it comes to interesting things."

"It's just good he's got a girlfriend so able, and willing, to deal with it and put her foot down when he's been ignoring the important things like sleep and food." Hermione said before she snapped her fingers and said, "Wait here. I forgot all about it, but I have something for you." With that, she jumped up and hurried out of the room.

Grinning, Harry pulled open the oven and pulled out the two pies and set them on the cooling rack beside the oven. Looking over at the ice cream maker sitting in the cabinet beside the fridge with all of his kitchen gadgets, like the food processor and blender, he wondered if he'd be able to figure out how to work it. Homemade vanilla ice cream sounded good to go along with the apple pie.

"Hey Jarvis?"

"Yes sir?"

"Could you pull up a recipe for vanilla ice cream for me? I'm a little wary about using all these things Tony has on my floor."

"Of course. Would you like me to pull it up on the tablet that is underneath the cabinets?"

Looking over at the cabinets that started from the side of the fridge and ran around the room, Harry spotted the tablet that was mounted underneath the cabinet beside the stove.

"I forgot that was there." He admitted. "That would be perfect if you pull it up there, Jarvis. Thank you."

"Of course, sir."

"It's Harry, remember."

"My apologies. Of course, _Harry._"

Smiling at the AI, Harry went over and pulled the tablet down and read over the recipe that was already there.

Pulling out the ingredients, Harry turned the stove on and put a saucepan on and put the first two ingredients in before giving it a stir before letting it rise to a simmer.

"Now what are you making?" Hermione asked, walking into the room with a small rectangular box in her hand.

"Making ice cream to go with the pie." Harry said, moving to the table and sitting down.

"Here." Hermione said, sliding the box over to him. "I know you can't use it right now, but it's yours and you deserve to have it back."

Taking the box, Harry flipped it open and started at the familiar wand inside the box.

"Where did you find this?"

"The idiots left it at Hogwarts. I don't know if it was an accident or on purpose, but I found it when I um...sneaked in."

"Hermione Granger am I hearing right? You broke the rules and went into an off limits area?" Harry teased.

"Hey they wrongly vilified my brother. I was going to do anything to prove your innocence."

"This is a good start, huh?" Harry asked. "They claim to have my wand, but we have it here and they still have the other wand."

"It's a good place to start if we can find someone that will listen." Hermione said with a nod. "In a few days I'm heading home to pack up the remainder of my things and to tell my parents I'm moving out here. While I'm there I'm going to check in on the Wizarding world and see what the news is there. See if they know of your 'escape' and if they're looking."

Nodding, Harry moved back to the stove and moved on to the next step of the ice cream.

Looking at the clock on the wall, Hermione said, "I'm going to head back down to the lab. I'm sure Tony's escaped from Pepper and gotten back in there."

"Alright have fun blowing things up." Harry said with a grin.

"I'd have more fun if we could figure out how to _not_ blow things up, but we will get there eventually. Don't overdo it today, Harry. You're still recovering so relax. Enjoy the downtime and just enjoy living."

"I'd probably do that a little more if I could go outside without fear of being picked up or spotted by S.H.I.E.L.D. According to Phil and the others they're watching every available security feed watching for Loki and I."

"Hopefully soon. If not I'll talk with Loki and see if you'd be able to wear a glamor so you can go out."

"That would be great. I want to get out for a little while even if it's winter." Harry said, glancing out the window.

"We'll find a way for you to do that." Hermione promised. "It will either be under glamors or looking as yourself when we prove your innocence, but you'll be able to."

Smiling, Harry finished up the ice cream mix then put it into the ice cream machine and turned it on. "Alright enough of this sad stuff. You go ahead and do your experiments with Tony and Bruce."

Smiling, Hermione stood up and made her way out of the room, seemingly excited to get back to the labs as well...then again, with Hermione, that was obvious.

While the ice cream machine churned away, Harry made his way out of the kitchen and into the living room and sat down on the sofa, flipping on the television and started to flip through the channels.

After a few minutes he was about ready to give up finding anything when Loki walked into the room, a smug looking smirk on his face.

"What did you do that you look so smug?" Harry asked, with a smile at the god.

"Thor, in all of his wisdom, decided to challenge me to 'shoot the hoops' in a 'one-on-one challenge' as you Midgardians call it."

"Basketball?" Harry asked. "I take it you won."

"But of course. Thor should have been smarter in how he worded the challenge." Loki said, moving to sit beside Harry on the couch.

"What do you mean? How should he have worded it? One-on-one challenge is pretty straightforward." Harry said, sounding slightly confused.

"Ah yes, but I can do this." Loki said, pointing across the room where there were now two clones of himself leaning against the wall beside the bookcase.

"You cheated." Harry said, giving a startled laugh.

"They are technically me, therefore not breaking the one-on-one challenge." Loki said with a shrug of his shoulders. As I said, Thor should have watched how he spoke. He has known me since we were children...he should have known better. This is a trick I have always used on him and he always falls for it as well."

"Think he'll remember it for the next time he decides to challenge you?" Harry asked curiously.

"Most likely not. Thor seems to always fall for that trick time and time again no matter how often I use it on him." Loki said with a shrug. "It's actually starting to become rather dull...I may need to come up with something new to keep myself amused."

"Fair enough I guess." Harry said. "So are you interested in some pie and ice cream? I made them both homemade and the ice cream should be done shortly."

"I would love to indulge on pie and ice cream with you." Loki said with a nod.

"That sounds great pie and ice cream all around." Tony said as he walked into the room with Hermione behind him.

"Sorry Pepper kicked him out of the lab and had Jarvis lock him out for at least six hours unless an Avengers emergency comes up and he needs his suit." Hermione said. "Needless to say he's made rounds to everyone's floors to bother them even though Pepper told him to behave...maybe I should let her know he didn't listen."

"Hey your my paid intern now so you can't go and rat me out to my girlfriend...isn't that against the terms of your contract." Tony said making a face as he sat in the recliner closest to the television.

"Technically I don't start as your intern until I get back from visiting my parents so I think I can still safely tell on you." Hermione said with a smile of her own.

Laughing at her answer, Harry made his way into the kitchen and pulled out some plates and forks then called out, "Who wants apple pie and who wants cherry? Also who wants ice cream with their pie?"

"You know what I'd like." Hermione called out before she added, "Do you want any help."

"I'm good stay in your seat. Tony? Loki? Which kind would you like?" Harry asked as placed two smaller slices of pie on Hermione's plate; one of apple and one of cherry along with a scoop of the ice cream.

"Apple and ice cream please. I haven't had a good apple pie in a long time." Tony called.

"I will have which ever you are having." Loki said from the doorway where he was leaning.

Jumping slightly, "Harry added Tony's to his plate before he filled the last two plates with a slice of cherry pie each and ice cream.

"Let me help." Loki said stepping forward.

"Here why don't you carry ours and I'll get the others." Harry said, handing Loki their plates.

Following the god back to the living room, Harry handed Hermione and Tony their plates then moved back to his seat beside Loki.

As they dug into the pie, Tony gave a moan and asked, "Do you cook like this all the time? If you do I'm hiring you to cook all the time."

Laughing, Harry finished the bite in his mouth then said, "You don't have to hire me for it, but if you supply the food I'll be more than happy to cook for everyone. I like to cook and experiment. It's relaxing to me."

"It's like cooking for an army, Thor and Steve eat quite a lot on their own so I'd have to give you _something _or else I would feel bad and Pepper would yell at me." Tony said shoving another fork full of pie into his mouth with a moan.

Grinning, Harry said, "How about we agree to disagree at the moment and agree that we'll decide on terms at a future time?"

"Anything you want and it will be yours." Tony answered.

"So if I want you to take over the world for me all I'd need to do was cook for you?" Harry teased.

"Definitely and I think the others would agree with me."

"Is that all I needed to take over this world? I should have thought through my plans a little better then." Loki said with a small grin of his own, hoping that Tony didn't take him seriously.

"If you cooked as good as Harry I'd have willingly stepped aside." Tony said with a grin of his own towards the god.

"Heck if you cooked like Harry did they wouldn't be able to move to try and stop you while you took over." Hermione joined in.

"Ah so is that your master plan? Feed them until they cannot move and then strike?" Loki teased Harry.

Laughing, Harry bumped his shoulder against Loki's and said, "Now that everyone's on to my plan I think I'm going to need to rethink it."

"Ah we ruined your plan. The Avengers succeed again without even trying!" Tony said with pumping a fist in the air."

"What did we succeed at?" Steve asked curiously as he walked into the room.

Laughing, Harry said, "Hey Steve. Come and join the party. We're just talking and having fun. Would you like a slice of pie? It's homemade."

"And delicious." Tony added, holding his plate out towards Harry with pleading eyes.

"Ah if I won't be disturbing you." Steve said, hesitating in the doorway.

"Oh don't be silly. Come sit down and join the party." Hermione said, smiling at the blond, patting the cushion beside her on the loveseat.

Blushing slightly, Steve moved over to sit beside her, smiling at her.

"What kind of pie would you like? I have apple and cherry as well as homemade ice cream as well." Harry said as he took Tony's plate to get him another slice.

"I'll give the apple a try if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind. I'll be right back. Tony did you want the same or did you want to give the cherry a try?"

"I'll give the cherry a try this time." Tony answered.

"Gotcha. Hermione? Loki? Do you want some more?"

"None for me, Harry I already had the two slices." Hermione said with a smile.

"No thank you. I believe I have had enough for now." Loki said.

"Alright. I'll be right back."

Walking into the kitchen, Harry put the other dirty plates in the sink besides Tony's then grabbed a fresh plate for Steve and put a slice of pie and ice cream on each plate before he made his way back out into the living room, smiling at the joke he caught the tail end of.

Sitting back on the couch beside Loki, allowing their sides to touch, Loki's cool skin pressing against Harry's slightly overheated skin, Harry allowed himself to be pulled into Tony's story about his first tests of the Iron Man suit.

******END CHAPTER******

AN: Okay I hope you guys liked this chapter. I hope it wasn't too boring with the bonding time I added in here, but I thought the story needed some right now. Anyway thank you for reading and reviewing and more will be up soon.


End file.
